Color Me
by amanichan
Summary: A jealous Akihito asks a question that leads him down a dangerous road of action.
1. Color Me Green

Color Me…  
>By Amaniblue<br>AN: Off shoot idea of Yamane-sensei's latest edition of "Pray in Abyss." The story diverges upon Akihito's discovery of the crying man. I've reached writer's hell with the biggest, massive plot blockage ever for all my other stories. Here goes for something different offered by my muse.  
>Couple: AsamixAkihito; AsamixOC<br>Rated: M; spoilers for "Pray in Abyss"  
>Summary: Silliness abound. A jealous Akihito asks a question that leads him down a dangerous road of action. Read on and find out<p>

* * *

><p>01: Color Me Green<p>

"Kou, Takato…. Do… do you… do you guys think I'm….sexy?"

To say both of his friends were metaphorically floored, poled-axe, hit on the side of the head with a sledge hammer by his sudden left fielder was not much of an exaggeration. Needless to say his face is probably turning into that embarrassing shade of red he hated didn't help either. However, desperate times call for desperate measures. The question was paramount to his current predicament and it couldn't be left to fester any further.

It was all Asami's fault of course. Everything IS Asami's fault.

It had only been a little less than two month since Akihito moved in with the crime lord. Yet, he's already caught Asami red handed with that crying man from several nights ago. Somehow, in the back of his mind, Akihito knew he wasn't the only one. Asami was too good at what he does in bed not to have garnered those skills with hordes of other people. He felt dishearten at the thought, if not a bit embarrass in admitting that observation.

He should move out. If Asami wanted his play time with another man, Akihito should give the crime lord what he wants. Since the incident with Momohara Ai has blown over quite some time ago with stories of her having a secret affair with a certain movie producer, the fan/stalkers have moved on to a different target.

So why should he stay a moment longer?

That was the first question Akihito had plague his indecisive mind with since the discovery. However, like an annoying insect bite, he kept scratching at the thought until other questions, much more itchy pop up to the forefront of his conscious.

Was Asami bored with him already?

That had to be true.

Looking back, Akihito remembered the past week. The man had returned home like always, ate the dinner Akihito had prepared out and gone to bed without even molesting him. At first, the photographer hadn't thought anything weird about it. It wasn't like they had sex every night after all or sleep in the same bed for that matter. Even though Akihito had thought Asami to be a sex addict for being insatiable every time they met so far; after moving in, they both fell into a routine that surprisingly didn't revolve around sex. They were cohabiting and oddly they would have sex when their schedule permits it like every other couple. Not that they were a couple. And schedule permitting was a lot nicer description and uncomplicated than considering the longer version of saying them coincidentally being home at the same time without any other engagements, equates to Asami getting some whether Akihito is in the mood or not. But that was beside the point.

Somehow or other, he'd gone complacent and hadn't realize his place in Asami's life. He's a fill-in, plain and simple. A temporary sex buddy until something better comes along. That realization made him leapt to another. He was probably a fill-in for someone prior. That thought following the other pitiable question had made him angry, not that he was jealous mind you. Heck no, he wasn't jealous. One has to like the bastard in order to be jealous.

All the same, it still drove Akihito to do one thing he'd never thought he'd do for Asami.

The photographer turned into a stalker.

Looking back, Akihito felt more than a bit ashamed of his behavior. He was watching his target: the crying man, as if he's one of those private detectives trying to catch a cheating spouse. Not like Asami and him were married or anything. But he'd gone back to that hotel in search of his new target, somehow doubtful and yet hopeful the other may still be there.

The morning concierge staff was a cute young lady who was tight lip at first before Akihito flashed what he calls his paparazzo badge. He hated to be associated with that side of photojournalism, but it couldn't be helped.

Once Akihito alluded to the fact that the young man was an up and coming actor, she did a one eighty and was more than happy to disclose gossipy information without breaking the hotel's policy on privacy. The more the photographer heard though, the more determined he was to stalk the fellow.

Like a possess spouse seeking divorce material, he stayed incognito, blending into the background as he follow the young man around. Not once did he return home, he was still too pissed to do so. Within two days, he had the crying man's routine down.

It was the most boring two days ever. With nothing odd happening, Akihito began feeling too self conscious of his actions and more than a little paranoid. Asami has yet to show and he felt oddly relieved that it wasn't a repeat offense despite what the staff lady said about the crying man receiving a late night visitor every day the young man had been staying. The initial adrenaline rush had worn out ages ago and Akihito felt silly going about this whole business.

It wasn't until the third day he felt his actions were justifiably warranted. Akihito was planning to give up on the endeavor entirely, when the crying man, dress to the nines in an expensive black suit was picked up by an unmarked black limo.

Immediately, Akihito had raised his camera and poked the telephoto lens through the bushes he was hiding behind. It was just a brief glimpse, but it was enough to prove all his suspicions was correct.

It didn't occur to him at the time that the limo belongs to Asami until the familiar silhouette appears before the open door to allow the other to slip in. And typical of Asami, the young man was in the crime lord's lap and their mouths were fused firmly before the limo door even closes.

That had hurt. Akihito had suspected as much. But what hurts the most was that genuine amuse smile and warm eyes Asami had greeted the young man with. Akihito had rarely seen it himself and didn't realize it was something he thought was special to him. Bestow only to him. God he sounded like a girl.

What a joke. He felt stupid. Like a love sick puppy kicked to the corner.

So much for wanting to know more about Asami he had thought then.

That event was just hours ago. Yesterday night he believes. Akihito wasn't sure. It wasn't like he was drunk or anything. His head does feel a bit heavy and light at different times, but the result was the same. He'd been up all night, staying over at Kou's of course ever since the discovery, pondering his life.

He didn't think his behavior was that alarming, but it caused Kou to call for back up in the form of Takato. Thus the current predicament: they demanding to know what the situation was.

Not like he was going to tell them something like.

_"Yeah I just found out my boyfriend, lover, oh whatever the hell the royal bastard is, was cheating on me."_

No way in hell. Akihito was not willing to disclose something like that to his two best friends as of… ever.

Even if the world ends tomorrow, his brief affair—, no fling— er thing, with Asami lies with him to his grave. Guilt and shame has nothing to do with it. And if he's going straight to hell for not confessing the worst mistake of his life before he meets his maker, then so be it.

His manhood is on the line. Not that his loaded question just now didn't jeopardize it any. Akihito would like to think that it takes some heavy ball sacs to even ask such a question.

So there he face, sitting across from his friends at a quiet family diner, daring his two closest friends to respond; his signature stubbornness plaster onto his slim frame from head to toe. It had taken him a long time to come down to this one question.

* * *

><p>The duo had frozen over for several moments. The dramatic pause, an overkill of constipated looks of horror and hysteria, stretch beyond appropriate. Then miraculously, as if nothing monumental occurred, Kou and Takato continue their previous movements and speech without pause.<p>

"So Takato, how's that wife of yours?"

"Can you pass the ketchup, Kou? Thanks."

Takato takes the bottle and drowns his fries in tomato paste. Spurts of red condiment farted over the airwave between them before the married man responds.

"She's doing great. You, Kou?"

Entirely too fascinated with the red sea of floating potato logs, Kou began dumpster diving to the rescue. Duel fisting his mouth with piece after piece. Garbled words spew forth along with mashed projectiles.

"Nemer bedder. Yow?"

And thus the renew banter continue with a gusto whilst the third wheeler who dare to raise the leper question remains oddly quiet. The duo knew better of course. This evasive maneuver has a record of a fifty-fifty chance to work amongst their circle of friends. Having Akihito being on the receiving end however, never been tried. So the tactic remains to be seen.

By the time both men ventures a glance and gawk at the silent figure, all ploy stops at a standstill.

With his head dip low and his ash brown hair shading his eyes, an aura of gloom amplifies from Akihito in waves.

As if telepathically link, both men share the same thoughts.

_Woah!_

_Was he serious?_

_Did we just hurt his feelings?_

_No way._

They shared another look of disbelief that quickly mounts toward the realm of probability. Takato (the more sensitive of the two since he's married and all) clears his throat and spoke up tentatively.

"You know we're here for you right?"

A slow nod was their answer from the photographer. Minutes drag on by, no other sign was forthcoming.

This was serious, yet Takato knew from experience that forcing Akihito to talk about his emotions is like pulling teeth sometimes. However, with enough patience and a great amount of alcohol, those tight lips would open and words would flow like the Yellow river in China.

He quickly put his idea to work and bid their waiter over.

"Three Asahi, please!"

Besides an odd look from both Kou and the waiter, Akihito barely acknowledges the exchange. After the waiter left, Kou raise a hand to the scratch the back of his head, his confusion quite obvious.

"Um, Takato, isn't it a bit early to drink?"

Fortunately for Takato, Kou wasn't too ditzy to realize his meaning when the dyed blond silently tilts his head at Akihito for him to figure it out.

Thirty minutes later, it took four beers, two hamburgers and a chocolate milkshake for Akihito to finally loosen his lips enough to talk freely. Even then, the admission of information was somewhat slur and water down.

"I'm stayin' wid dis person, right?"

Despite their initial shock, both Kou and Takato made sure they nod regularly to keep the other from stopping his disjointed tale.

"Everydin' was goin' fine. Yeah, we still fight, kinky sex here and there, and eatin' together is good and we even talk! I mean talk talk! Then I caught dem hangin' around hotels and kissin'!"

Both men knew their eyebrows must have flew pass their hairlines but kept on nodding vigorously to hear the rest. It was a rare moment indeed to hear their carefree friend talk about his love life. Despite all appearances, when it comes to affairs of the heart, Akihito was mostly dismissive of the whole ordeal. So to hear him not only confirm the fact but having a relationship at all is astounding.

"Why now? After all the shit I been through, suddenly Asami doesn't want me anymore?"

Takato perks up in recognizing that name. Kou did too. They've both remember the girl Akihito kept calling from the last New Year's party. They should have caught on then.

"What does dat other guy has that I don't?"

Upon hearing this sullen whine, Takato, somehow or other thought Akihito's plight to be quite amusing. To Kou though, who took it the other direction, it made perfect sense. His memory wasn't as faulty as most people think. Thus Kou felt giddy to provide the details to Takato in an excited whisper.

"Remember New Years?"

The other gives a hesitant nod.

"Remember Yoshida dialing the number for Asami and got a man answering instead?"

This time Takato nods vigorously.

"I spoke to that man too. At the time I thought nothing of it. Now though, I'm thinking this Asami chick must've been stringing Akihito along with this other guy for a while now."

The skeptic look on Takato's face seems to say differently. "You think so?"

Kou nods firmly in reply.

A moment later, a thoughtful look appears on Takato's demeanor before he whispers a conjecture of his own.

"So how would you explain that it was a man who picked up Akihito on New Years and not a woman?"

Kou's eyebrows rose at that observation. He definitely did not thought of that. However he had a strong comeback to that remark.

"That's easy. Asami must have sent the other guy to pick up our Akihito. If the chick has both guys wrap around her little fingers, I'm sure she's asked them to do anything and they would. I mean just look at Akihito! He's got it bad for this Asami."

By now, after finishing off his fourth beer, Akihito was licking the lip of the empty can to get the rest of the beer between the cracks. When that didn't work, the photographer tilts the can upside down, directly above his wide open mouth with his tongue sticking out to catch the rest. A teensy weensy drop drip down and Akihito lap it up like a dog thirsting for water. It was a sorry sight to behold.

With such proof, Takato was hard put to argue with Kou and not take this situation seriously. Thus being the sensible one, Takato wipe his face of all amusement and don on his sage look. It was time Akihito had a dose of reality check. He clears his throat to get his friend's attention.

* * *

><p>"Akihito. We know what's going on. You don't need to hide it from us anymore."<p>

The drunken photographer had to blink twice before those leaden words sunk into his gut like bowling balls. His eyes, though a bit daze, immediately became wary with suspicion.

"You do?"

Takato's demeanor doesn't change before he continues.

"Yes, we do. You have been living a double life, right?"

A quick intake of breath was proof enough. Shame immediately contours the drunken form. A meek sounding "yes" cut through the tension.

"So how long do you plan to lie to yourself?"

Akihito's brow drew in together. He didn't think he was lying.

"This relation with Asami isn't healthy."

The photographer nods his head firmly in agreement.

"You need to break it off."

Shoulders slumping, Akihito admitted in another quiet whisper.

"I'd try that before but I still end up back at their place."

Takato shares a confuse look with Kou before he venture to ask a rather probing question, even if they were all best friends.

"You mean you knew and you still went back?"

The lines furrowing Akihito's brows drew in deeper. Large droplets of tears began pooling over his lids, threatening to overflow.

Another quiet admission, "I only suspected it before I moved in, but now I got proof."

The picture was getting clearer for Kou and Takato. Obviously, their friend was in some sort of reverse harem relationship like those popular shoujo mangas.

Surprisingly it was Kou who deliver the wisest statement of all, "Akihito, we can't tell you what to do but we want you to be happy. And you my friend don't look it. If being with Asami makes you happy, then fight for it."

Suffice it to say, both Takato and Akihito were duly impress by that little speech.

* * *

><p>Those sobering words got Akihito truly thinking instead of reacting for the first time since his discovery.<p>

Is being with Asami making him happy? True, they have their many differences, like social status, influence, finances, physique, sense of humor, and morality. Come to think of it, they were plenty different. However, they do have some similarities right? How else could they get along? For the moment, Akihito couldn't think up a single one reason why being with Asami was better.

Why IS he with Asami?

Sure the man saved him many times: twice from Fei Long, once from that Russian and another with that stalker; all different types of perverts who seem to be after his ass. But then, isn't Asami the biggest pervert of all?

Shouldn't he need saving from this man? How could Akihito forget so easily that he moved into the lion's den voluntarily to be devoured?

What was he staying for?

The photographer knew the answer ages ago. He'd been avoiding it for just as long. Enough was enough. Akihito took a deep breath and made the final leap, at least in his thoughts.

He knew why.

He wanted to be with Asami. There, he thought it.

Then a frown immediately mars his forehead. But Asami doesn't want to be with him. That was the kicker of it all.

Akihito knew without a doubt that if Asami set his mind to something, it wouldn't be half ass. So regardless of what he finally admits to himself, the photographer can't make the Club owner do anything he doesn't want anymore. Even if Akihito wants Asami, it wouldn't matter right?

It would be truly an uphill battle if he were to fight for Asami.

Hesitation gave way to determination; ferocity like Takato and Kou has ever seen blaze within hazel depths.

Since when was he a quitter? Wasn't that what Asami admire most about him? Akihito remembers faintly the words spoken to him by the older man in one particular (and rather embarrassing) limo ride earlier last year.

Asami hasn't kicked him out yet, until the man says otherwise, Akihito decides to counter attack.

So for the second time that day, Akihito couldn't believe he uttered those exact words. This time though, his confidence level was off the charts.

"Let me try this again. Kou, Takato. Do you guys think I'm sexy?"


	2. Color Me Cute

02: Color Me Cute

In facing the truth— no, more precisely, in asking for the truth, Akihito's earlier confidence high deflated like a hot air balloon perversely upon his supposed friends' comments.

They called him cute.

Not sexy, but cute.

With their first stone cast, Takato and Kou then proceeded to dirty Akihito with their verbal mudslinging.

Despite his unprecedented speech, Kou's follow-up was anything but encouraging.

_"We're sorry to say this, Akihito, but if you want to win Asami back, you'll have to hear it straight."_

Akihito thought he was prepared but boy was he wrong. Between the two, the onslaught was overwhelming. He didn't have the forethought to dodge and let the assault happened full frontal.

_"You're clumsy and you talk like a brat most times."_

_"Your dress style is sloppy too. There's no class to it at all!"_

_"It's like you live off the streets or something."_

_"Constant bed hair is not sexy, my man."_

_"You're pretty athletic though. Women like that, but you're on the scrawny side. Maybe put some bulk on."_

_"Though plenty of people think you're cute, that's not gonna keep a woman with you."_

_"Yeah, you got to give them romance. They like that."_

_"You got to be stable too. Chasing criminal photos isn't safe and not financially stable. How are you going to compete with the other guy?"_

_"Yeah, women like men in suits and drive fancy cars; they like dinners and dancing; presents too!"_

_"Oh, and cut out on the game time. My wife totally hates it when I spend more time with my PlayStation then her. Remember: focus on her."_

_"You got to cut down on the sweets too. Chicks hate it when a guy likes it more than they do."_

_"Overall, change your style!"_

Surprisingly, they both had said that last bit of advice in unison.

Walking out after that lunch meeting, Akihito had never felt more depressed. His ears had bled out somewhere after the word cute was used, repeatedly. He needed some thinking time and somehow ended up sitting at the same dock where Asami had shot Yama-san. How he got there, he had no clue. He didn't even think the café and the docks were in the same area. It figures his sense of direction along with the rest of his other senses has all gone helter skelter ever since meeting with Asami.

It was bazaar how much has changed since. In the beginning, he was drugged up, raped by Asami then got betrayed by the cop he trusted. Now he's living with his rapist crime lord.

How did things come to this? Shouldn't he be seeking payback? That was his mission initially. His mantra for the longest time had all zero in on taking down Asami to exact revenge. Didn't he use to hate the guy?

If he truly hated Asami though, he could have done the deed many times over. There were plenty of times he could have done the Club owner in. It would have been easy, he had plenty of opportunity to stab the guy in his sleep or put poison in his food. Oddly, the thought never even occurred to the photographer until now. However, just the thought of killing anyone didn't sit well with him. And the disturbing thought of imagining Asami dead by those means or any other way made him queasy and sick to his stomach. To be honest, Akihito didn't know how it happened but his negative regards for Asami begrudgingly morphed into actual warm and fuzzy feelings.

A lot has happened in between. Not all was black and white as he saw them over a year ago. Asami may be on the wrong side of the law, but the man had his own set of codes that he follows. Somehow or other he ended up trusting him and look at where he ended up now? Back to square one.

His heart constricted once more. It was doing that a lot lately. Akihito hated the feeling as much as the thought of exacting revenge.

So he didn't want the man dead. That much was a given. It didn't mean he couldn't get the scoop of the century. Akihito had plenty of opportunities to gather incriminating material, but he just couldn't do it. Exposing Asami had been his mantra for the longest time but the whole stalker incident had clearly demonstrated where his loyalty lies.

What was he to Asami though?

He knew without a doubt the Club owner cares for him to some degree. Although Akihito thinks the man's pride played more a role as an incentive for Asami to extract Akihito back from Fei Long rather than affection. The photographer couldn't get pass the notion of the crime lord having any feelings stronger than that.

He knew he amuses the businessman as well as attract lust from him. But affection though?

_"Don't toss my heart around…."_

Unbidden that particular one liner stood out like a sore thumb. Truthfully, Akihito honestly had doubts about his memory from that night for the longest time. That couldn't have been what Asami said. Akihito was in shock at the time, most likely delirious with pain and suffering from blood loss. There was no way Asami would have said something like that. Everything the man has said and done since then only confirmed one thing to Akihito, that he belong to Asami as property. Embarrassingly enough, he had admitted as much to the crime lord sometime at the island.

So he was property: a passing fancy that caught the businessman's attention. Has his novelty worn out?

Akihito was beginning to think he was very much closer to the truth regardless how his feelings were towards the contrary. He may want to stay with Asami but how much of his pride was he willing to sacrifice to stay with the man?

Fight for him, Kou had said.

Yet, his friends had said many things.

This time around, remembering those remarks made him angry instead.

Who's chasing whom here?

Akihito couldn't be that poor of a catch if that damn crime lord with all his fucking blood money made him into the catch of the day.

And didn't Fei Long offer him the position of lover as well?

Then there was those perverted Russians and that Sakazaki guy…. Oh even that shady Politician and stalker had all put the moves on him too!

Shit!

Why the hell was all those people he just thought of were men! Did he have a sign on him that said man bait or something?

Wait up. That Momohara Ai had a crush on him. She even said so herself. So he's not entirely a lost cause.

But why didn't he take advantage of that? The idea of dating her didn't even occur to him until now. Even the thought of it didn't bring him any excitement.

Hold the fucking phone. It's true then.

His spirits all but plummeted from that realization.

Asami has somehow converted him, trained his body to attract men. That had to be it. He wasn't normal anymore. But what's the point in lamenting that fact now? Akihito has already made up his mind to fight for Asami. Right?

Argh! He wanted to punch something.

So the question he should be focus on is: how does one attract the attention of someone who's losing interest in you?

All those stupid comments his friends made earlier were lame. He can't imagine romancing Asami in any form they've suggested. Wear a suit? Shower the man with roses? Wine and dine him then bed him afterwards?

Hold up. Rewind. Those images were making him regret imbibing all those beer. What the hell was he thinking?

The truth of the matter is: Akihito has no clue what the hell he wants and thinks. But one thing was certain: he needed a fucking second opinion.

Probably from someone who understands sexual attraction between men.

His eyes glared at the horizon for a few minutes before he made up his mind to which he'll pay a visit.


	3. Color Me Curious

AN: Thank you for all the encouragement. You readers are great! And as much as I like the "Pray in the Abyss" events, I hope my divergence will shoot some light in another aspect of the AsamixAkihito relationship dynamic. Here goes my attempt.

03: Color Me Curious

The pervert on top of him must be an octopus or a cousin of it; his hands were everywhere. Whilst Akihito had successfully block one hand slipping into his jeans, another was popping his buttons open on his shirt before he felt another hand cupping his left buttocks, and then another tweaking his right nipple. Not only were there too many hands, the scratchy kisses the other was slobbering all over his neck and chest was making his skin crawl. Try as he might though, the photographer couldn't detach the human octopus from his prone form. It was all he could do was block the man from kissing his mouth and reaching his groin and ass, the important bits.

How the hell did he end up like this again?

"_What do you want, kid?"_

_The wary look the perverted Club owner shot him was familiar. It was the same kind of look most people make when they know not to mess with you because you got connections. Akihito knew just what kind of connections this guy think he has, not that he would claim any of it to be true. Despite this though, Akihito would still find those in just invoking Asami Ryuichi's name alone would give him a certain amount of deference that he knew none of them would otherwise. _

_Judging by that one time he'd used the crime lord's business card alone to gain access to a private ryokan was plain enough to see. Not that he'd made a habit of invoking Asami's name. The photographer liked to think that last and only time was for charity considering how desperate those high school students were to find their parents. Once was enough, it was a matter of pride not to do so any further. He didn't remain with Asami because of the man's connections or for any special privileges. However, regardless of his own reluctance to do so, people who knew of his connections to Asami, like the man before him apparently still gives him the same kind of deferential treatment._

_Like the last time Sakazaki had received him in the same VIP room, even though his reception was lukewarm at best. The man didn't bother to give him his undivided attention. Dressed in a grey pinstripe suit with a mustard yellow kerchief in his breast pocket, the Club owner was lounging with his long legs stretched out on the couch lengthwise and fiddling with his PDA. It was weird seeing the Club owner not putting up airs around him. What happened to the pouncing tiger act? Not that Akihito wanted the man's advances mind you._

_Disconcerted by the reception, Akihito remained equally as wary of the other. He hadn't forgotten what happened the last time. The pervert had forcefully jerked him off, making him invoke his lov… Asami's name before the man stopped. He hoped that would be enough to prevent the other from a repeat performance._

_In theory it all sounded pretty good in his head. He thought he worked out the kinks on the way here. Present situation though, proves to be somewhat of a hardship. He couldn't get the words out. He felt stupid. The whole situation felt stupid. What was he to do though? Give up and go back to Asami's penthouse and pack up?_

_Annoyed with his teetering resolve once more, Akihito got sucked into another internal struggle. In doing so, he left himself wide open._

_It was with little wonder, the photographer found himself being cornered up against a wall once again. It was like a badly written script of his life, dooming him to such situations like so much fan service for someone's amusement. Only problem is, he didn't sign up for the role. Was it his lot in life to be molested on a regular basis by perverted criminals or those affiliated with them?_

_Akihito pushed back. The pervert didn't budge._

_Trapping him with both arms braced against the wall, Sakazaki loom over his much smaller frame. He tensed from the action; this scene felt awfully familiar. He absolutely didn't want history to repeat itself. It was stupid of him to think he could predict such occurrences. If only he had a thousand yen for each time he got molested. _

_Bracing himself for a fight, Akihito curled his hands into fists and glared at the Club owner. Then follow by a low growl emitted from the back of his throat, a clear warning to back off._

_It didn't have the desired effect Akihito thought it would. Instead of being intimidated, that damn Sakazaki had the audacity to laugh at him._

_Akihito bit out in annoyance, "What the hell is your problem?"_

_Not deterred by the photographer's bluster, Sakazaki leaned forward easily despite the twin fists denying him some chest to chest action. The man countered back by pressing his nose against the kid's neck and began his true assault._

_Akihito stiffened immediately upon feeling a stinging bite on his neck._

_That does it. Strengthening his resolve, the photographer gathered all his strength and pushed the man away, trying to dislodge the human octopus' slimy suction. A surprise shiver trickled down his spine when the other's goatee brushed against his skin. Regardless how the other chuckled at his reaction, he was not turned on._

That's right. They had struggled and somehow ended up on the couch with him at the bottom again.

With a definite groan of annoyance and certainly not an 'I want more' moan, Akihito cursed his own idiotic stubbornness that led him to this current predicament.

* * *

><p>Sakazaki knew the tempting pet kitty lying beneath him should be off limits. It may have been all rumors, but the fact that there was even a name associated with Asami Ryuichi was what caused his interest to pique. Takaba Akihito being so cute and all was an added bonus. Although, anything pertaining to Asami regardless whether it was a rumor or not, it was better to err on the side of caution. Sakazaki knew the infamous entrepreneur was the resident kingpin not to cross with and anyone who did ended up missing or floating down river; case in point, like that stalker who got entangled with Takaba somehow.<p>

Was that the reason why the kid was back to see him?

As far as the Club owner was concerned, that case was closed. Good riddance to bad rubbish even in their trade. He had no information to give. The kid was better off asking the person he sleeps with if he's investigating the stalker's death.

He gave the firm nipple another pinch through the boy's shirt and was rewarded by a gasp followed by a cute little growl. He threw another glance up at the photographer's blushing face and couldn't help himself venturing lower. His interest was piqued alright. That don't 'fuck with me' look combined with the boy's unintentional writhing shouldn't be allowed. Not that he was complaining.

Ah hell, one had to think what Asami Ryuichi sees in the boy and it made this particular Club owner most anxious to find out. After that first sample of Takaba's charms, he was literally hard put not to pounce earlier. The boy was just asking to be molested and who was he to say no? One would think Takaba would have learned his lesson the first time they crossed paths.

Oh well, who was he to argue if the boy needs more lessons from him. He'll teach the photographer real good and perhaps the boy will return for more. In the back of his mind, the thrill of usurping Asami's lover added fuel to his efforts.

* * *

><p>"Get off of me, damn it!"<p>

Akihito had had enough after another button from his favorite shirt popped off and flew past his head. At this rate, it was a matter of endurance to see whose attack and defense was stronger. Luckily the man was dead set in using seduction verses violence to get his way. However, the photographer wasn't betting on his luck. It was only a matter of time when things could escalate to that.

A lick to his abused nipple made Akihito stiffen up with disgust. Obviously the guy hadn't listened.

Are all perverts this persistent?

Normally he wouldn't have done such a thing to another man, considering he has certain man-parts too and knew the consequences of such actions, but Akihito was desperate.

Through one last ditch in warning, "Let go, you perv!"

And was subsequently ignored, Akihito strategically maneuvered his leg between the other and kicked upwards.

With a high pitch whimper, the human octopus froze up and Akihito was able to shove Sakazaki off of him.

The sleaze ball dropped to the floor with a thump and groan. Wasting no time, the photographer rose from his prone position. While kneeling upright and trying to fix himself, Akihito searched quickly for something to arm himself with. The nearest object he found was Sakazaki's PDA.

"Hey! No need to get hostile here!" squeaked the goateed pervert upon seeing the threat. Although judging by the way the Club owner was peaking warily from the floor at him, it seem to Akihito the man was more worried of his phone being abused rather than he using it as a weapon. Trying not to roll his eyes, Akihito gave a verbal retort instead.

"Back off then, I didn't come here to be molested you got that?"

"Okay, okay. Retract your claws. Ugh." With much effort the Club owner managed to sit up and began taking deep breaths while unabashedly rubbing his aching crotch.

Akihito grimaced upon seeing the result of his work. Maybe he was a little remorseful but the damn pervert deserved it. He wasn't a toy to be passed around from pervert to pervert to sample. There was only one pervert he was willing to admit that he allowed such privileges. And right now, Akihito is reconsidering that as well. Perhaps he should take Asami to task in the same manner? Come to think of it, he should have done that to the bastard a long time ago.

"You know, you're beginning to scare me with that maniacal look on your face. Why don't you put my phone down and we call it even 'kay?"

Oh, Akihito has already forgotten about the current pervert he's just maimed. So Sakazaki wasn't going to kill him for that little maneuver huh? Well that was nice of him.

Now why was he here again?

That's right, his question about the attraction between men. Hm. Perhaps he could use the current situation to his advantage?

It didn't take much acting on Akihito's part for he was genuinely feeling embarrassed about what the topic he was about to bring up. So he ducked his head and blushed as he offered up an apology. Not that the pervert deserved it. However, some buttering up wouldn't hurt if the man would cooperate better for it.

"I'm sorry alright? It's just that…."

He waited as he cast the bait.

"It's just that, what?"

Sucker.

What he said next wasn't so farfetched. Akihito genuinely felt exasperated by his lot in life.

"It's just that… I'm tired of being molested alright!"

Akihito took a moment to pause appropriately then chance an askance look at the other to see his reaction.

Surprise was clear on the other's face.

Anger surged to the forefront. Honestly, this guy doesn't really think the photographer likes being touched intimately by just anybody does he?

Sakazaki must have interpreted the look on his face correctly. At least he had the good grace to appear chagrin. The Club owner actually flashed him a lopsided grin and scratched the back of his head in emphasis. That school boy gesture gave Akihito the creeps since it didn't sit well with the other's persona. He shook off the disturbing sight and pressed onwards.

"Oh come on, who in their right mind actually wants to be molested huh?"

A moment's pause and the Sakazaki he knew from the beginning returned with a knowing smirk and a leer.

"You'll be surprised."

Even though it was the opening Akihito was looking for, he was still shocked by the implication of those words.

"Now, now Takaba-kun, you of all people should know what I'm talking about, ne?"

Clearly this was not the direction Akihito wanted their conversation to lead, unfortunately once he veered from the path there was no going back. His curiosity was piqued.

"Wh— what do you mean?"

As soon as those words left his mouth, oddly Sakazaki no longer resembled a human octopus but a wolf in disguise.


	4. Color Me Tamed

AN: Sorry about the short chapter. Things should be better once I finish moving. so considering the latest chapter from Yamane's series on BB-Gold, my plot will differ in only how Akihito came about solving the mystery by visiting the dilemma via a different route. I hope I don't disappoint. Next up, Asami makes his move.

* * *

><p>04: Color Me Tamed<p>

Akihito felt like the world's perviest peeping tom if there ever was such a title. He couldn't close his eyes, let alone will himself to turn away from the spectacle. Or spectacles as it were.

He knew the place he went into was a host establishment that Sakazaki owned. What the photographer hadn't expected was the hidden rooms that he had daringly agreed to be lead into. If there ever was a trap to be laid and sprung upon him, surely he had stupidly walked right into it. Unfortunately, Akihito's brain function weren't operating at the highest levels that night due to a dangerous concoction of consequences. Namely his lack of sleep for the past few days, his earlier alcoholic consumption and the ever lingering sting of betrayal from Asami; all did its part to undermine his thought processes. In other words, the wildcat within is currently acting on its basest instincts. Thus, Akihito determined, any threat here after would be met with claws, teeth and what not. He was prepared for an attack.

What he wasn't prepared for was the sight of his kohai, Hiro, sucking one man's dick while being rammed by another. When he turned his face from shock and embarrassment, he was met with another and another see through panels of salacious activity.

Unfortunately, the heat staining his cheeks wasn't just from embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Just as he planned, the cute photographer was caught like a rabbit between a wolf's paw. Sakazaki licked his chops, relishing the perfect opportunity he created. Ever since he had a taste of the boy, his curiosity had been itching to know just how much the great and powerful Asami Ryuichi had trained Takaba Akihito. He tried keeping his distance. He really did. However Sakazaki figured (just recently that is), after his trespass with the boy and received no retribution from Asami or his people, Takaba was probably a pet amongst many. It would seem, not even a favored one to warrant a response.<p>

And since the little rabbit has hop voluntarily onto his territory, no one can blame him the temptation to fully sample someone else's work now could they?

With some effort to withhold his self back, Sakazaki close in on Takaba from behind and boxed him in, being careful not to scare the boy off. Regardless of the quality of the sound proof room, he kept his voice to a low whisper near the boy's ear.

"I like to call it my 'Voyeur Panorama'. Quite picturesque isn't it? Some clients like to watch before they join in on the fun. A few even bring their spouses to liven up their sex life."

The telltale heat and coloration from the boy was a dead giveaway, the club owner couldn't contain his lascivious grin. "So what do you think?"

* * *

><p>Akihito rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans and tried to summon some saliva to wet his lips before speaking. And promptly forgot what he wanted to say. Honestly, Akihito had no idea. His throat and mouth felt dry. His breath was coming out shallow. The room felt ten degrees too hot. And his palms were sweaty.<p>

Wow. Could Hiro really bend like that? Was it even humanly possible? Suppose all that gymnastic training back in high school must have helped. He almost tilted his head to follow the move but that would mean he's been watching most intently, which he wasn't mind you.

His eyes were wide open and glued to the panel with his kohai. For some reason, seeing someone he knows doing something like that made it all the more fascinating. Not that the other two panels weren't to say the least. The panel with the fat balding guy trussed up in leather being fucked by a petite imposing yet quite beautiful woman with a strap on was too traumatic to keep watching. It made his gut clench from revulsion. Another panel where a few normal looking couples were having some type of orgy should have been titillating to watch. Unfortunately seeing the daisy chain of body parts affected with toys inserting, clamping, and all around being used made him nauseous instead. What really freaked him out were the rapturous looks of pleasure/pain on all their faces. It reminded him too much of a certain someone's secret S&M hideaway and what he personally had endured in that room.

Then his breathe got caught. His kohai was suddenly pushed down from riding astride to lie on one of the men's back, while the other positioned himself between them.

Oh. My. Word.

Akihito took a step forward and placed his sweaty palm on the glass. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You're in luck."

"Gah!"

His whole body jolted from the shock even though the other's voice wasn't above a whisper. He remembered now. Sakazaki had followed him into the room… and of course… after he took a look at his lower half… had been quite busy. No wonder Akihito felt so exposed. The man had managed to open his fly while he was distracted. That sneaky bastard!

Furious with his own lack of awareness as well as the club owner's relentless tactics to get into his pants quite literally, Akihito pulled away from the other's grip and twirl around.

"W—why did you bring me here?"

He was proud of himself. His voice didn't sound squeaky or breathless at all. Not the least.

And cue the perverted smirk all molesters seem to be well practice in. The other didn't answer him and Akihito followed the club owner's line of sight and promptly zip himself up, then he pulled his somewhat torn shirt down over his crotch for extra measure.

That was a close call. Akihito couldn't afford to be further distracted and tried his best to ignore the movements he detected from his peripheral vision. In no way was he interested, certainly not. His Adams apple bobbed up and down in quick succession, while his breath quicken in mockery of his attempts.

Instead of invading his space once more though, Sakazaki stepped back and… examined him from head to toe. Truly, he felt like a butterfly pinned for display. Akihito had just about enough of the strung out sexual harassment from the sleazy owner when the guy finally chose to reveal his (no doubt very clichéd) villainous proposition.

"I have a proposition for you."

Hah! Being the professional, Akihito refrained from rolling his eyes. He could guess on one hand what the man wants. And bingo Sakazaki doesn't disappoint.

"I want to be your new master."

Okaaaaay.

That was new.

He could totally deal with that Akihito thought.

Thus he deadpanned in response, "You're fucking out of your mind."

Of course Sakazaki chose to ignore him, like any other controlling sleaze ball he's ever met.

"You're training seems incomplete, given the amount of willfulness you still display. Although I can see why it is appealing."

Akihito really hates being ignored.

"Look, I have enough—"

"Yes play time is certainly over, little kitten."

Now this is just getting lame. Akihito's hackles rose up several notches. It was time to get out of dodge.

"You know what, forget I ever came here. Later!"

With caution, Akihito backed up very carefully through the door, making sure all the while to keep his eyes warily on the club owner. He didn't want any surprise and yet, met opposition before he even passed the threshold. Of course, goons lying in wait; Akihito should have known.

"I think not. I intend to tame you."

Ah shit.


	5. Color Me Envy

AN: Not quite back to writing form. I am fit to plot however. Hope you like. Comments and kudos will be much appreciated.

* * *

><p>Asami Ryuichi was out to impress—somewhat.<p>

It was all the more subtle since it took little effort to achieve when the privilege of his reputation and influence alone allows it. Given the venue of Chateau Marmont's boasted waiting list and renowned cuisine, the club owner finds it adequate since it wasn't his preferred fare. He'd even made the effort to book a table hidden the alcoves for all intentions and purposes, the semblance of privacy while being in the open and be seen. More importantly, Dracaena's club manager who is his current dinner companion was not disappointed.

Sudou Shuu was a typical class act: the type who flourishes under society's bright lights and demands attention his type of beauty and status grants him. The ex-model expects nothing less. In this regard, Asami could not agree more. The man caught his attention specifically for such superficial attractions. This was no secret. After all, Sudou's vanity preened when Asami approach him personally.

It was also no secret that Sudou is head over heels infatuated with Asami Ryuichi, the figurehead. He wouldn't be the first nor last to do so. He's also wouldn't be the first that Asami has chosen to use that to his advantage. Never as a bed partner, for that the club owner has a certain wildcat at home for such sports. No, Asami knows what smitten creatures like Sudou would do for his favor, although, he may have laid it on a little thicker than necessary for a certain audience in the bushes over a week ago.

Why his wayward wildcat stayed away from home after doing such? Asami could make a few deductions. The private investigator (after he caught up with the photographer) reported that Akihito had been at the hotel he'd rendezvous with Sudou at around the same time frame. It didn't take much to figure out his boy must have jump to some conclusions. Oh, if only he could have seen Akihito's expression. The disappointment he felt was not so great that it warrant Asami to forego taking Akihito to hand, a lesson need be taught for sulking away from home.

In the mean time, for the past few months or so, someone has been using his business as a front for their own illegal activities. Whoever it is was quite clever in not exposing themselves thus far. Normally, such dealings were handled by Kirishima on the legal business end and Suoh with the shadier associations. However, seeing as how one of these happenings were traced back to Club Dracaena's jurisdiction due to a certain article that came out, Asami took it upon his self to flex a certain skill set he hasn't utilized in a while.

Asami thought his plan went rather well considering he has Sudou right where he wants him and his Akihito…still homeless apparently.

Oh how Asami relish the confrontation to come. Would his Akihito be hurt by his apparent infidelity? Would he be jealous? Did his Akihito sulk to his friends somewhere about his older 'female' lover?

Oh, Asami knew about that. How his wildcat clung to the thin veneer of a healthy heterosexual young male with his friends and family. The boy can keep his illusions. That is, as long as he admits who he belongs to, of course.

Still, it wouldn't hurt to check up on his pet.

"It's me."

Asami smoothly tilt his head away as if trying to locate a clearer signal, thus expertly dodging the persistent slender hand intent on feeding him some type of hors d'oeuvres.

"I see."

"How about this one, Asami-sama?"

His grip went taut on the phone just a miniscule before he covered the mouthpiece with his other hand, thereby successfully intercepting the path of another attempt.

There is certainly something to be said regarding the difference of admiring dogged bravery and slaying plain annoyance. In this instance, Asami didn't mind the sight of red painting the decor.

Those perfectly manicured hand that probably never saw a minute of manual labor kept hovering near his mouth.

He narrowed his eyes, first at the offending pinkish mess of a pâté slapped on a grain cracker garnished with a square cheese and a sprig of mint. Then at the fool who kept offering. No words were needed; the appetizer was immediately withdrawn post haste.

A visible line creases that once smooth brow, followed by a pout that did nothing for the former model.

Asami pointedly ignore that ridiculous display. That look in no way is flattering on anyone except any three year-old and him, of course.

"Continue to look for him at his usual haunts, although he has been lured by certain territorial catnips recently. Keep me posted."

Brevity was the preferred method in which the crime boss conducts business, in his current predicament however, Asami would have liked to continue the conversation regardless how one-sided it would be or how rude to his dinner date it may seem. Besides Kirishima would not approve of small talk, Asami mused at the thought.

"Asami-sama, I didn't know you are fond of cats? What type is he?"

Taking a moment to understand the words, Asami realized his insider's joke was taken at face value. A chuckle almost left his lips but he refrained. Only a twist of his lips was present which may or may not be interpreted as amusement or mockery rather.

"Merely a tabby stray I picked up who had a fondness for jumping off buildings."

Seeing the confusion on the other's face, Asami decidedly changed the subject when their main entrée arrived. He waited for the ex-model to take a few bites before approaching the topic of his agenda.

"Sudou, I would like to apologize for my behavior towards you the other night. I had not meant to react so harshly to mere rumors."

The other was quick to grab his hand in return, earnestness with brimming tears to match.

"No more apologies, Asami-sama. It was my fault. I failed you somehow and I am ever grateful for giving me …let alone… us a chance as well."

Asami returned the gesture with a pat to Sudou's hand with his free one prior to resume eating. He continued the small talk with no consequential topics throughout the meal until the dishes were clear and dessert was to be presented. However he dismissed the waiter discretely and layered out the concern on thick in his tone.

"How are you managing Dracaena lately? From what you've mention on your previous report, the girls aren't giving you much trouble again, are they?"

It had the desired effect. The manager's cheeks tinge pink in reaction, clearly flustered.

"I… oh, no! Employing young starlets was a wonderful suggestion from Kirishima-san, although their ambition and ego may be cumbersome to work with at times. Nothing I can't handle."

Calculated relief lit his eyes.

"I'm please to hear it. Your efforts are to be commended."

Asami took a sip of the wine to allow the other to soak in his compliment like a moth to his flame.

"I…. thank you, Asami-sama."

"I would like to see you succeed, Sudou. Dracaena has flourished since you took helm and I would hate to see your efforts go to waste due to some bad publicity, investigation or other."

The telltale sign was there. Just a micro-expression, but Asami caught it. Although he would applaud Sudou's fast recovery, the ex-model should have been an actor.

"Paparazzi can be manipulated easily enough once you feed them something juicy to chase after and I doubt chef Alonso would allow any roaches who dare enter his domain."

"That is good to hear."

Asami affected another moment of easy companionship before he made his excuses. He would need to explore Sudou's part in this and press further but the timely buzz in his inner suit pocket did it for him. He vaguely gave a nod of apology to his dinner partner.

"Yes?"

If Asami had a gun in his hand upon receiving this particular news, Sudou would be dead.

"Find out which shelter he's been taken to—"

No further questions or charade.

"I see."

Instead, his iron will remain a feat of wonder as Sudou pretend to look at the dessert menu while trying to seduce him with his coy smiles. Asami ignored all of it. For a moment his eyes gave way to fury and trail a heated path to a set of stairs behind the bar where the speaker on the other end address him to look. There beneath the balustrade, hidden behind an artfully placed opaque panel and foliage sat a group of people.

"No need. I'll retrieve him myself."

Asami ended the call as abruptly as it came. His outward demeanor shows no indication of the blood lust roiling in his veins. Akihito truly outdid himself this time.


End file.
